Under The Blossom Tree
by IHeartSonAmy
Summary: Just a cute Sonic X Sonamy oneshot Thanks for the reviews, I paragraphed it out now...xx


Under The Blossom Tree

It was sunset, and Sonic the hedgehog was sat on a large rock on Emerald Beach. He had no idea what he was doing there. He hated the water and usually wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near somewhere so wet unless Egghead was to show up and fail to take over the world... again. He watched the sky change from orange to violet and finally a rose pink before turning dark blue. He watched the stars twinkle and he could not help but smile as he reflected on how his day had gone.

"_Hey Sonic!" Tails shouted out from the X Tornado. He was following Sonic running through a field of roses. "Hey little bud, so you finally managed to get the Tornado up to my jogging level._

_I'm impressed" Sonic replied giving the two-tailed fox his trademark grin whilst giving him a thumbs up. "Very funny Sonic. Anyway, I came to tell you that Grandpa Chuck and Chris want you to try out the new track they just built with Sam. Oh...and Ella said that her, Amy and cream were gonna make your favourite...chilli dogs" _

_At the last two words Sonic stopped running, turned around and headed back to the Thorndyke mansion. Tails merely rolled his eyes at his best friend's uncontrollable love for chilli dogs before manoeuvring the plane back to the garage. He looked back at the endless fields of red, pink and white roses and softly laughed to himself. _

'_He always was a sucker for roses' he whispered to himself before flying off at full speed. _

_Back home Sonic had already arrived and was in a fully fledged race with Sam around the new race course. Sam had improved his race car, he had added extra boosters and made it more streamlined, still he could not beat the cocky blue hedgehog who was always one faster than him. _

_Eventually Sam ran out of gas and had to forfeit the race. After shaking hands with Sam and making some comments on how to improve the race car, Sonic had headed straight to the kitchen and going as fast as he was, had no time to stop himself from running straight into Ella._

"_SONIC! Will you slow down! This is a kitchen not a race track! Amy, come here and finish the chilli sauce while I deal with a certain blue hedgehog." Her face quickly changed from angry to amused as she followed Sonic'. _

"_Hey Amy! Maybe you should decide whether he should be punished for running in MY kitchen." Amy turned away from what she was cooking and flashed a smile at Sonic. _

_Ella rolled her eyes as she saw a small blush form on the blue hedgehog's cheeks. "Um, I dunno." Amy replied looking over at her hero, she quickly whipped her head back round as she saw Sonic grinning at her._

"_No, I'm not falling for that one again." Sonic walked over to where Amy was stood, held her by the shoulders and looked into her jade green eyes. "Awww, Sonic you look so cute when you do that... wait... SONIC! The puppy dog eyes aren't gonna work this time. I mean come on...Hmphh...Fine...go take a run...and stop with the puppy dog eyes already." _

_Sonic smiled at her innocently and whispered 'I'll catch ya later alright Ames'. With that he left to take a run leaving behind a stunned Ella._

_He visited the valley in the mountains and picked some flowers for Ella to apologize for running into her. He was about to leave when he remembered that he had to apologize to Amy also, for trying to get out of trouble by acting cute. _

_He walked back to the centre of the valley and picked three more bunches of flowers. After picking the flowers Sonic headed home and placed them all on the doorstep with labels and notes. _

_The first to Ella; Sorry about earlier, Sonic. _

_The second to Cream; Thanks for the flower necklaces, I got ya some back Sonic T Hedgehog. _

_The third was addressed to Cosmo; everyone owes you for saving us from Sonic T Hedgehog. _

_The fourth and final one was addresses to Amy Rose; these flowers are almost as pretty as you are from Sonic xx._

_He couldn't help but laugh out loud while putting the kisses on Amy's note. 'She's gonna freak out when she reads that' he thought as he rang the doorbell and speeded off up the cliff and over to a clearing overlooking Emerald Lake._

_Even though he hated the water, Sonic always found the lake peaceful and special. He leaned against his favourite tree, a pink blossom tree. He watched as the pink petals slowly drifted down the tree and were blown out onto the lake._

_Soon the entire lake would be covered in a layer of rose pink petals. He watched a few more fall and before he knew it he had drifted off into a daydream. _

"_Sonic... Sonic...I'm sorry but I have to do this," Sonic jumped up rubbing his head and eyeing the hedgehog and echidna before him, one of whom was rolling around laughing while the other held a pink and gold hammer and smiled at him sweetly whilst mouthing the words sorry. _

"_Amy, why'd ya do that for," Amy looked at the hedgehog before her and whispered apologetically. _

"_Sorry but if I didn't wake you up, Knuckles here threatened to throw you in the lake and I know you don't like water and..."She broke off midsentence to stare at the sight before her. _

_Both the blue hedgehog and red echidna were staring at each other as if trying to read the other's mind. After a few moments they switched their gaze to the confused pink hedgehog and both burst into a fit of laughter. _

"_Amy, did you really think he'd throw me into the water knowing that I couldn't swim and had no way out." Sonic had tried to compose himself whilst talking and Knuckles was chuckling to himself saying things like 'Man, I can't believe she fell for it' and 'that was so hilariously funny'. _

_Amy gazed down at the mystic blue lake and muttered 'I suppose not' and with that, she turned on her heels and walked back across the cliff. _

_Both Knuckles and Sonic stopped laughing and watched her walk across the hill. _

"_Knuckles, has Amy said anything to you about me. You know, anything to do with flowers." Sonic looked at his friend hoping for an answer but Knuckles only shook his head. "We just came to call you to say that lunch was ready, I ate mine on the way because I'm heading straight to Angel Island. Sorry! I'll see you guys in the evening," He smiled and walked off in the opposite direction to the one Amy had taken. _

_Sonic stared down at his feet, and thought to himself for a minute or so. 'Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I mean it's not like I like her...well I do like her...as a friend...but...why do girls have to so confusing...I know she likes me...but do I...do I like her'. _

_He looked over the to the lake for a moment and then raced after Amy. He caught up with her when she has halfway home. "Hey Ames, wait up, you're going too fast for me."Sonic joked. _

_Amy looked back and smiled and stopped to look at the fastest thing alive skid to a halt beside her. Sonic could tell she was angry at what happened before but was deciding to keep her anger in. _

'_Man...she looks so hot when she's mad...wait, did I just say what I think I said' "Sooo... did ya like the flowers." He asked smiling as innocently as he could. He could not help but laugh as Amy suddenly turned bright pink and turned her head away. _

'_She's obviously read the note then, wait; I hope she's the only one who read it. Man if Knuckles found out, he'd never let me live it down' Sonic was so lost in thought he didn't realise what was happening until he felt something warm on his cheek. But before he could ponder on what it was it had gone._

_Sonic looked at Amy with a shocked expression. She wasn't blushing anymore but flashed him a gorgeous smile as he watched her walk off. He followed hesitantly whilst putting his finger gingerly where Amy had kissed him, 'did she just do what I think she did?'_

_Sonic and Amy got home after 10 minutes of walking silently, both appreciating the others company and occasionally looking at the other. They got home and went to the dining room to find everyone seated and waiting for them before starting their meal._

_Amy sat down next to Cream and Sonic sat on the only chair that was left; right opposite Amy. Everyone ate their lunch chatting and giggling whilst making jokes and reflecting on their day. Sonic on the other hand was too much in a daze to even realise that his friends were now talking about him._

"_Sonic!" Sonic jumped up startled and blushed as he saw Amy giggling at him. _

"_Sorry Sonic, I was just saying thanks for the flowers but you were too busy staring at... the wall to realise."_

_At the mention of flowers, Sonic glanced over at Amy who was blushing all over again whilst excusing herself from the table saying she needed some fresh air. _

"_It was to apologize for earlier on." He said slowing sitting back down in his chair. "Was it now, then what were you apologizing to Cream, Cosmo and Amy about huh. Not playing dollies, not being able to nearly die for the world and always running away?" She said jokingly._

_Everyone laughed at the question while to Sonic it felt as if someone had just thrown a bucket of ice cold water over his head. He excused himself from the table and walked slowly up the stairs. _

"_I do not ask Mister Sonic to play dollies with me Ella! I have Amy and Cosmo to do that with" he heard Cream say, quite annoyed at Ella. He cracked a smile as he ran towards the balcony. _

_He walked out to see Amy gazing into the distance whilst holding a small paper in her hand. He coughed to make his presence known and laughed as Amy spun round and shoved the paper into her pocket_

"_Hey. Don't creep up on me like that!" She turned back around and looked out over the hills again. He walked over to join her and started speaking. _

"_What, no death hug...You know that note, the one you were just looking at, I did mean what I said on it. I even kinda meant the kiss. At first I thought it would be funny to see your reaction but when I was sat under the pink blossom tree, the only thing that kept popping into my head was you. And then I fell asleep thinking about what your reaction would be and whether or not you'd believe me if I actually ever told you that... I liked you."_

_By the time Sonic had finished speaking his voice was barely audible. He risked a glance at Amy to see whether she was still gazing out at the hills and scenery. She was so Sonic decided to take in the moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her. _

"_Sonic..." She turned round and Sonic looked down at his feet before meeting her jade gaze again with a visible blush on his cheeks._

_Amy giggled at him and said "Sonic...I can't believe your blushing. Awww...you look so cute." Sonic just turned away from her. _

"_Sonic...sorry but I can't help it. I love you Sonic!" _

_Sonic stood there still facing away from her and smiled as he took in her warm words. Amy went up to him and gave him a soft hug which he returned. "I'm sorry that I always ran away. To be honest I didn't even know that it hurt you. I only realised when Ella said it down at the table." _

_He turned to her, smiled apologetically and hugged her. "I love you too Rosy," _

_They pulled apart and stood on the balcony holding hands for another five minutes before Sonic interrupted the serenity. _

"_Can we go eat now, I'm hungry... and we have chilli dogs!" Amy laughed and replied "Sure," _

_They both made their way down the stairs still holding hands and entered the dining room only to be greeted with cheers and a wolf whistle from Tails. Sonic leaned closer to Amy and whispered "Tomorrow I'm gonna take you to the blossom tree and we'll have a picnic, just you and me. But for know I gotta deal with my lil'bro Tails and his seedrian girlfriend over there. I love you."_

_And with that Sonic went over to Tails and said something that made both him and Cosmo turn red in embarrassment. _

_With that he went back to his seat with a big grin plastered on his face. He finished his chilli dogs, every once and a while stealing glances at the figure opposite him who was chatting away to her best friends, the seedrian, still glowing from his earlier comment and the little rabbit, still as chirpy as ever._

Now here he was, just staring out into the deep unknown, comparing it to his life. He had admitted that he did in fact like Amy and was now waiting to see the outcome of it on his life. Everything around him seemed to remind him of Amy. The sky, the blossom tree, and the fields of roses he had run through earlier in the day. He sat on the rock, the waves crashing into the sides. He decided to go home and sleep on the roof, just staring into the sky and stars. He closed his eyes and visualised the next day, the picnic, the blossom tree, and the pink hedgehog. He smiled to himself lazily as he drifted off to sleep...


End file.
